


Procurement

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [30]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, AU, Art, Artists, Historical, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig organises a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procurement

"I've got you some work," Schuldig says, draping himself across my shoulders. "Get your brushes ready. And put on your best hat to meet the client."

Dear God, I think. What filth this time? "What does he want?" I ask, in what I hope is a suitably off-hand manner.

"Real work," he whispers in my ear. "That you could show your mother." 

I turn to him, astonished. 

"What? Who?"

"Fredricks. One of Williamson's friends. He likes your work, Crawford."

I know he does. He paid me fifty pounds for a painting of Schuldig I can hardly bear to remember.

"He wants you to paint something for a library he's a patron of, " Schuldig says. "Something pleasant for children; he says he likes seeing children in the library. He believes in giving poor boys an education."

I look at him, askance. He winks.

God help me, I need the money.


End file.
